


Close The Door

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Blackcest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Draco walks in on some sister.. bonding.





	Close The Door

Narcissa was in the throes of pleasure, her senses alive and her body moving of its own accord. She let out a hiss of pain, no, pleasure, pain, as black painted nails dug into her back and stretched a path down her sweating skin encouraging her thrusting hips to move harder. The reaction she got from the writhing witch under her told her she was doing right, smooth legs tightened around her waist and a needy moan passed parted lips, Bellatrix was on the edge. Narcissa could feel the dark witch tightening around the toy the blonde had fastened between her own legs, but this was not like the strap on’s muggles used, oh no, this was very different. Narcissa could feel it all, just like if the black dildo she was pushing in and out of the dark beauty underneath her was part of her own body. And it was delicious. Bella’s back arched up into a beautiful bow and Narcissa took the opportunity to latch her mouth to a pebbled nipple, biting on it and rolling it with her tongue making her darker counterpart utter a shaky intake of breath, Bellatrix was beautiful but like this, caught in the waves of passion she was absolutely stunning. And so close now she was practically begging. Neither heard the door to the bedroom open, neither felt the wide shocked eyes on them, Narcissa was too busy guiding her sister through orgasm and Bellatrix was lost in blissful delight as that toy the other witch was working so perfectly in rubbing all the places deep inside her only Narcissa really knew existed. Draco could only stare in morbid fascination at the pair of them and for long moments he didn’t move, didn’t blink. His mother had her hand fisted in his aunts thick curls and was whispering something into her ear, whatever it was it caused the dark haired witch to whine out a mewled “yes.” Slowly Draco backed out of the room and closed the door again.


End file.
